Flexible wing aircrafts are inexpensive, lightweight and fuel-efficient compared to typical torsionally rigid aircrafts. As such, flexible wing aircrafts are capable of high-altitude flight for extended durations and may be used in a variety of applications. However, flexible wing aircrafts generally have difficulty in maintaining stability during flight in light of loads on the aircraft causing undesirable bending or twisting or other undesired behavior. Such undesired behavior may result in the aircraft being unresponsive to commands or in the aircraft crashing.